


honesty

by bwee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwee/pseuds/bwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon has writers's block, soonyoung wants to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	honesty

Jihoon let's out a long groan and bangs his head against his desk, hard enough to hurt but not to cause brain damage. Soonyoung shifts his position on the couch to watch his friend's latest meltdown. He get's up to place a hand on Jihoon's back.

“You okay dude?” he moves his hand in small, calming circles. Jihoon rests his cheek again the desk and lets out a guttural noise, conveying his frustration.

“Not really,” he replies, sounding half defeated half exhausted. Soonyoung grabs the chair next to him and sits down.

“What's up?”

Jihoon leans back in his seat, looks up at the ceiling. “I can't fucking write,” Soonyoung hums at this, urging Jihoon to go on. “God, I don't know. Writing is about honesty, right?” he turns to look at Soonyoung who gives a tiny nod in agreement. “I'm not exactly in the habit of being honest with myself lately.”

Soonyoung furrows his eyebrows at that. He purses his lips before letting them form into what he hopes is a reassuring smile. He pats Jihoon on the head.

“Well, I'm your best friend. Be honest with me instead,” he leans back in his chair, crosses his legs, and puts on his serious face. “Doctor Kwon is in the house.”

Jihoon pinches the bridge of his nose and laughs. He shakes his head before turning to smirk at Soonyoung. “You're a fucking idiot.”

“Ah! See? You're good at being honest,” Jihoon punches his arm halfheartedly. Jihoon looks Soonyoung in the eyes and lets his smirk drop for a few seconds, before turning away abruptly.

“I can't,” he says to the wall.

“Can't what? Be honest with me?” Soonyoung asks. Jihoon just shakes his head. “Why not?” Jihoon doesn't respond. Soonyoung let's out a puff of air and chews on his bottom lip. “Hey,” he grabs Jihoon's shoulders and shakes the boy lightly. “Hey, c'mon. Look at me Jihoonie,” Jihoon turns to him reluctantly, but his eyes don't meet Soonyoung's.

“I can't be honest with you Soonyoung. Or myself. Or anyone else. Not about this,” Jihoon let's his eyes trail up to Soonyoung's. “I'm sorry.”

“Is it bad?” Soonyoung whispers. Jihoon looks away again, nods. Soonyoung moves his hands up and down Jihoon's biceps, trying to comfort him. “You can tell me,” he says softly “You can tell me anything.”

“Not this,” Jihoon's voice is cold. He shakes Soonyoung's hands off him.

“What'd you do,” Soonyoung tries to laugh to cover up how hurt he is “kill someone?” Jihoon snorts at this.

“When would I have time to kill someone? All I do is write and practice with you dipshits.”

“Then you can tell me.”

“Fuck off Soonyoung.”

“Just fucking tell me Jihoon.”

“I can't!” Jihoon shouts. He stand up, pacing back and forth across the room. “I can't fucking tell you Soonyoung!”

“Why not?” Soonyoung is yelling now too. He rises out of his chair, walking over to Jihoon and placing his hands on Jihoon's shoulders to keep him in place. “Why can't you tell me?” Jihoon's face is bright red, his face contorts in pain as if he's going to cry, his hands are shaking.

“Because,” he replies in a small voice.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung lets go of one of his shoulders, moves one hand up to cup Jihoon's cheek.

“Because,” Jihoon says again, leaning his face into Soonyoung's touch “it's about you.”

Soonyoung doesn't get it. He rubs his thumb across Jihoon's cheek. “What do you mean?”

“You really are a fucking idiot,” Jihoon growls in frustration. He grabs Soonyoung's shirt collar, pulls him down to his height. He just holds him there, stares hard into Soonyoung's eyes.

“Jihoonie?” Soonyoung whispers. Jihoon closes his eyes, let's out a whine. Soonyoung thinks he gets it now. “Oh,” he giggles. Jihoon's eyes shoot open, Soonyoung can't tell if he's angry or terrified. He might be both. Soonyoung closes the space between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried writing from soonyoung's perspective for once to switch things up a bit lol


End file.
